This invention relates generally to a safety switch for a gas burner, and more particularly, it relates to an active safety switch for a gas burner that can restore actively to prevent the ignition trigger from being pulled arbitrarily or from keeping enabled constantly for enhancement of security.
Usually, a gas burner will continuously burns as long as it is kindled and switch is kept open. For snuffing the gas burner out, a user has to take an action to close the gas switch, or in the case where the gas switch is interacted with a trigger, the flame is extinguished automatically as soon as the trigger is released. However, under either case mentioned, the gas burner lacks an active safety switch for the prevention of accidental ignition or any unnecessary conflagration.
In using an existing gas burner, which is generally provided with an auxiliary closing mechanism, a user should not forget to have the auxiliary closing mechanism effectuated to disable the trigger and ensure safety when he puts out the gas burner, or a disaster beyond compensation might be incurred if the trigger is pulled by a child or somebody else who is ignorant to danger of the gas burner.
In view of abovesaid imperfections, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed an improved mechanism pertaining to the subject matter for prevention of unnecessary accidents in using a gas burner.